the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Black Prince
"I think his buddy spotted me........ Yep yep, time to get the hell out of here." - BP, getting shot at (Non of the images used belong to me, credit goes to whomever owns it) Main Missions participated (has stopped keeping track of side missions): Operation Unity run by Fool -- Status: Success, final mission -- 40 pts The Pilot BP to his fellow pilots. Just that, nothing else. Claims that he is from Thailand, although he has never provided any form of confirmation. Fluent enough in english, not so much in the language of the country he claims to come from. Also, paranoid. Closet paranoid. wears a thin ballistic vest underneath his armor. With the advent of such powerful weapons fielded by suits, his excess armor only helps him feel safe, the ballistic rating is pretty much aluminium foil when put up against anything more than shrapnel, although it is thin enough to fit with him in his suit. Wears a worn and weathered military uniform under the vest whenever not operating in his suit, and helmet only when he rides his armor in it's hoverbike form. When not wearing his helmet, BP can be seen with thick square spectacles. Thats 3 layers of glasses he can wear, glassception. Personality A quirky, somewhat paranoid and pretty awkward guy. BP prefers to keep things as anonymous and vague as possible when asked about his background. Friendly and even jolly but slightly distant due to always being vague about his background, although ask him about videogames and he'll become much more talkative, still won't share his bio though. Will always try to engage in JOLLY COOPERATION in combat, although stays away from GATTAI MODE for some reason. Despite being an avid "vidya gamer" he pirates most of his games and geeks out over things. His cooking is decent, although he'll always charge you no matter the situation, without fail. Beneath this awkward happy-go-lucky personality is an efficient scout and calculating sniper. Seriousness and awkward punchlines go hand in hand when it comes to BP. There isn't a lot of things out there that can faze him in combat, certainly not enough of them out there to stop him from putting a railgun bolt through the face of something unfortunate enough to be downrange. Appearance Male, 176cm, 70 Kg, Mongoloid, mesomorph body type, age is roughly between 20-25. Short hair, fair skin, dark brown eyes, dark/black hair. All of these are unconfirmed, only mentioned in passing. Relations & Allies Part of Hanse as an intern. Saltire/Dragonfly/Starman - Went on a mission with him Edinbrother - Went on a mission with him, witnessed him singlehandedly manhandle a fortress class Redneck Rider - Went on a mission with him Czar/Basilius - Went on a mission with him Peacewalker - went on mission with him The Suit Named Black Prince after the siamese King Naresuan, it's serves a recon role and is most powerful at long range, although it can change to a inflitration and scouting role. Mobility is provided by the Black Prince transforming into a hoverbike. ((slightly darker camo tones than in the picture)) Armament includes a vibroblade sabre with a basket hilt, a plasma rifle, and a long Rail rifle with a 6x48 telescopic sight and folding bipod which KP affectionately named ''"Firepike". ''Unlike it's namesake it doesn't produce a trail of flashy fire when fired, just a fancy looking muzzle flash Suit AI The suit AI is named Lucina, after a charcter in Fire Emblem. KP hopes to find a way to uplift her, she currently isn't a very good conversation partner. Suit Crunch Abilities: - Celerity (+50% Dex & Speed, +2 FR, 1 min duration, 5 min CD) - Overload (Double damage, double ammo usage, one shot 8 min CD) - Crossfire (+50% allied accuracy) - Camouflage (30s use, 30s CD) - Emergency Evac (10 DUR 10 SPD to a designated safe zone) - Bulwark of the weak (stationary +3 DUR to allies) - Hardlight projection #Melee FR - 6 #Melee bonus - -6 roll #Melee bonus dmg - 2 #Dodge(dex) - -7 roll (-10 for AI) #Dodge (spd) - -1 (2 for mount mode) roll (3 for flight) #total dodge - -18 (19 for mount mode) roll (20 for flight) #Carry capacity - 5 #Solar rifle - 8 FR, 2 targets max, +16 COM(+26 total with AI) to roll, 10 dmg, 20 dmg overload, 2 AP, 9 ammo #Rail rifle - 3 FR, 1 target max, +13 COM(+23 total with AI) to roll, 9 dmg, 18 dmg overload, 1 AP, 4 ammo #Plasma rifle - 6 FR, 2 targets max, +10 COM (+20 total with AI) to roll, 9 dmg, 18 dmg overload, 6 ammo #Vibroblade - 4 dmg, 8 dmg overload Light suit: 300 (295 used) pts Variable (5) Flight (20) Mount (20) Biped (free) Soldier AI (10) Manual interface (free) Adhesion (10) Suit status (free) Adv. suit status (5) NVG (10) Thermals (10) Radar (10) Radio (free) Terminal (10) Freespace optical transmitter (10) Defence Maze (10) Solar rifle (50) Vibroblade (10) Rail rifle (20) Emergency evac (10) Environmental controls (free) Storage (free) Camoflage (10) Hydra (10) Medkit (free) Hardlight projector (10) Bulwark of the weak (25) Armor plating (10) Capacitator I (10) Capacitator II (10) AA per round: 4 +3 SPD in hoverbike mount (levitation) -10 DEX roll +10 Combat roll Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Light Category:Hanse Behörde